The Unexpected Gift
by QuinnFabrayWriter
Summary: Quinn shows up in Lima after Finn's death with something nobody expected. She is carrying his child and now she has Puck saying he wants to help her with the baby but could it end up being something more? Quick, Fuinn in flashbacks. Rated M for Puck and Quinn's swearing and possible smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone likes this new idea that I came up with. I have been thinking about doing something since I watched The Quarterback and now I'm finally doing it. I'm going to start work on chapter 2 right now so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Again I hope you all enjoy and remember that I love reading reviews.

* * *

Puck walked towards the grave like he did every week since his best friend's funeral, it was now summer and the glee club was now gone. Something he knew would make Finn roll in his grave. He loved the glee club and for him to know that they let it go without a fight would piss him off. As he came up to the grave that was right under the tree, he saw a blonde sitting in front of it. She had on a light pink dress and Puck knew instantly who it was. He stayed back a second, listening to what the blonde was saying.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there Finn, I couldn't… I couldn't show up here. It was too difficult" _she said as Puck started to step closer  
"Q?" Puck said as she turned her head around and he stopped smiling at her.  
"Hey Puck" she said as she looked down instantly as Puck stepped closer but stopped in shock at what he saw. Her hand was resting on a small yet visible belly under her pink dress.  
"Quinn… what… who?" was all Puck could make out as Quinn pushed herself up off the ground.  
"I'm pregnant… about 4 months along… and… um… Finn" she said as he looked floored by the news. Finn had actually gotten Quinn pregnant, he had known what had happened between the two but never thought that it was possible she was pregnant.  
"Did he know?" he asked as he stepped closer to her and she kept her hand on her belly.  
"Yeah, I told him… right before he…." she couldn't say the words died. She wanted to think that this was some sick dream that she would wake up from. That he would call her any minute now asking about the baby or when her next doctors appointment was.  
"Do… Burt and Carole know?" he asked as Quinn shrugged and took a deep breath  
"I don't know…" she said as Puck sighed and held his arms out as Quinn walked over hugging him closely as she cried in his arms. He held her close rubbing her back trying to take in the fact that Quinn was pregnant and Finn was the father. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Quinn pulled back.

"Where are you staying? Are you still in New Haven?" he asked concerned about where she was staying. He didn't know what clicked in his mind but he knew he had to take care of her.  
"No… I just moved back home. My mom… she's disappointed but she said that she's going to help me" she said as Puck nodded and held her close.  
"What about you? I heard you were in the Air Force?" she asked him as Puck looked down and shook his head.  
"I couldn't go… my mom needed me and Jake… well the Puckerman genes went into overdrive" he explained as Quinn smiled as her eyebrow raised  
"He thought he got some chick pregnant" he said as she laughed and finally cracked a bit of a smile.  
"Why am I not surprised?" she said sarcastically as Puck looked down at her belly.  
"Because he's an idiot?" he said knowing he loved his little half brother but sometimes the kid made him want to throw things.  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" she joked looking from Finn's grave to Puck who was standing right next to her.  
"I should get going" Quinn said breaking the few moments of silence and looking over at him as Puck looked up at her.  
"Can… I call you?" he asked not knowing what was going through Quinn's mind right now. If she needed anything or even wanted to speak with him.

"Of course, you have my number" she said as she walked over and kissed Finn's headstone.  
"Finnleigh or Finn love you too" she whispered as Puck smiled hearing the names she said.  
"Let me walk you to your car" he said as Quinn nodded locking her arm with his and walking with him.  
"So Finnleigh or Finn?" he asked as Quinn smiled and looked down at growing belly.  
"Yeah, I decided on that after I heard that the baby would be a Finn Christopher or Finnleigh Grace" she said as Puck smiled understanding why Quinn would want to name the baby after it's father.  
"Named after their dad, I like it, he would've liked it too" he said as Quinn looked up at him  
"He would've wanted Drizzle" she joked as Puck laughed thinking about Beth, who to Finn was Drizzle even though he never met her.  
"I figured since it's dad wasn't there to name him or her that… It was right" she added as Puck pulled her in a hug.  
"You aren't alone Q" he whispered as he took a deep breath as Quinn held on to him.  
"Thanks Puck" she said pulling away as she gave him a sad smile.  
"I'll see you around" she added as she walked down to the black Dodge Journey parked towards the sidewalk. He watched her drive away and sighed not knowing what to do. He walked back to Finn's grave and sat down right on the spot Quinn was. He looked down at where his friend was resting and shook his head

"Dude what do I do?" was all he could get out before closing his eyes.  
"I'm gonna help Quinn with the baby because I know… I know you would do it for me. You almost did do it for me…" he said chuckling softly before looking up at the blue sky.  
"You should be here… Q looks beautiful as ever and you would've been so happy… Well I bet you were" he said before sighing  
"Hey why did you not tell me about this dude! We were living together" he said jokingly as he smiled.  
"Even though you aren't here… It's nice knowing that some little piece of you is going to be down here with Baby Finn or Finnleigh" he said with a heavy sigh.  
"You would've made an amazing father, better than I'll ever. This kid would've had so much love and happiness in it's life. I don't know if I can help Q give that to the baby" he admitted his voice cracking.  
"I miss you man… I…. just miss you" he said as he touched Finn's headstone and walked back to his car. He needed to think about what he had learned today even though it wouldn't leave his mind anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! The next chapter (which will probably be up tomorrow night) is probably going to either be that night or I'll skip to her next doctors appointment. Carole's reaction is just based on her just getting over the pain of losing Finn to now having to deal with the fact his child is still there. She'll come around though in a little bit. Remember to review because it gives me more inspiration to write and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Quinn left the cemetery with a lot of her mind. She missed Finn, her heart ached for their son or daughter who would never know their father who loved them so much already, and she was scared more than anything to do this alone. She knew Puck was right, that she wouldn't be alone, she had her mother, Santana, Brittany, Puck and she was sure that her friends from glee club would be there for her as well.  
"What am I going to do baby?" she asked out loud knowing that the baby obviously couldn't answer her. She watched the road and looked up seeing that she was close to Burt and Carole's house. Part of her wanted to stop, just to see if Carole knew or if she even cared. She turned down the street and took a deep breath seeing only Carole's car in the driveway. She got out of the car and silently prayed that Carole wouldn't yell at her or call her names. She walked to the door knocking and standing there with a smile. She saw Carole walking to the door and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"What… are you doing here?" She said as Quinn's hands went to her belly.  
"Carole, I just want to talk about everything" Quinn said as Carole shook her head and shut the door. Quinn stood shocked staring at the front door as she started to cry. She walked away and got back in her car before letting her tears come out and sobbing into her hands. She grabbed her phone as her hands shook, she didn't know who to call or who would even listen. She decided just to drive and see where she would stop. She ended up parking in the Mckinley parking lot and looking around knowing that school was in session. She walked into the office getting a visitor pass from the office saying she was going to visit Mrs Schuester and Coach Beiste. She walked through the halls stopping at Emma's door taking a deep breath before clearing her throat.

"Quinn Fabray" Emma said happily as she stood up before pausing with her eyes falling to her pregnant belly.  
"Oh my gosh you're pregnant?" she added as Quinn nodded trying not to think of what happened with Carole.  
"Yeah… I'm just over 15 weeks" she said as Emma grinned hugging her tightly.  
"I'm actually pregnant as well, 6 weeks actually" she said as Quinn smiled with so much joy. She was happy that Mr. Schuester and Emma were going to get their chance to be amazing parents.  
"Congratulations, you and Mr. Schue will make amazing parents" she said as Emma lead her to the chairs knowing that she probably needed to talk.  
"So… who is the lucky gentleman?" she asked as Quinn looked down and took a deep breath.  
"Finn…" she said trailing off seeing the shock on Emma's face. She knew it was shocking for a lot of people, hell it was even shocking for her.  
"Oh… Oh my god… When?" she asked trying to do the math in her mind to see when this happened.  
"February 15th" she said as Emma looked at her sadly as Quinn's hand instantly went to her small belly.  
"Oh wow, so did he know before he passed?" she asked as Quinn nodded with a smile  
"I told him a couple weeks before he passed, I sent him my first ultrasound pictures and even recorded the baby's heartbeat when I got to hear it at my ultrasound appointment. He… He was so excited because he knew this time that he was the father" she said thinking about his face when she told him over Skype and the many times after when they would just talk about what they were going to do now that they had created a baby together. She started to cry thinking about everything as Emma handed her some tissues.  
"I just… I wonder if he thought about the baby when it happened" she said as Emma started to cry as well.  
"I'm sure he did, I'm sure he thought about the little angel he was leaving behind" Emma said knowing that she was unsure on the inside if she was even right but it was what Quinn needed to hear.  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do when he or she asks about him, when they ask why he isn't here with us" she said as Emma moved to sit next to her and holding her hand.  
"You'll tell them that their daddy didn't choose to leave, he was called up there for a reason" she explained as Quinn looked down and nodded.  
"You will have a lot of people to help you and give this baby a lot of love. I know Will and myself will be here for you" she said as Quinn hugged her tightly as she cried.  
"I know, It's going to be okay" she whispered as Quinn nodded in agreement.  
"I know, It's going to be okay because it has to be okay" she said as Emma nodded not knowing if she should totally agree or not.

After visiting with Emma for a few more minutes, she said her goodbyes to her and started walking towards what was the choir room. She walked in seeing the chairs stacked and everything looking different. She stood in the doorway taking in everything before her eyes landed on the plaque that was left on the wall. It was a picture of Finn and just stared at it before she heard sneakers behind her  
"Q, you're here!" she heard Sue's voice as Quinn turned around with tears in her eyes.  
"What do you know! You're pregnant again" she said as Quinn just nodded acknowledging that she was indeed pregnant.  
"This room is going to make a great storage closet for the Cheerios isn't it?" she said as Quinn started to get angry.  
"Why did you do it?" she asked gritting her teeth together trying to keep her cool.  
"Do what? Oh shut down the glee club? Well that was easy, they were failures" she said as Quinn shook her head.  
"No they weren't, they were good and you were scared" she said as Sue looked shocked  
"Q it doesn't matter now, it's all over, Buttchin even moved on" she said as Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Oh I forgot this plaque, I meant to throw it in the trash" Sue said as Quinn stopped her by putting her hands on the plaque.

"No! You will not throw this away" she said her voice filling with anger. She knew she needed to fight Sue on this because nobody else fought for this glee club.  
"What do you care anyway Q? It's not like you cared about him anyway" Sue said trying to move her hands as Quinn pulled it off the wall and held it to her chest.  
"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU" she yelled as Sue looked confused.  
"Q, calm down" she said as Quinn shook her head  
"Finn is my child's father" she said with determination as she held the plaque tightly and tried to get around her. Sue let go as Quinn steadied herself.  
"I'm so sorry Q" Sue said as Quinn looked up at her with her body shaking.  
"No you aren't, you just feel bad because you know that my child's father is dead when a minute ago you wanted to throw this plaque away like it meant nothing.  
"Take the plaque" Sue said as she just walked out of the room while Quinn held it to her chest. She looked around the room before walking towards the exit of the school. She didn't want to deal with anyone or this town anymore, she just wanted to crawl in bed and only come out when it was time to give birth.


End file.
